


Cose di nessuna importanza

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ospite dallo spazio di Kaos Borealis, Slice of Life, and they kissed gently, drinks/season
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Ti ho chiesto di essere il mio vice perché noi le cose le facciamo insieme. Siamo Futakuchi e Aone, un pacchetto unico, mica ci possono separare. Quindi se mi dici che fare il vice è troppo, io lo capisco, non cambia niente. Ti sto dicendo che quei ragazzini fanno venire voglia di pianificare un omicidio, quindi, davvero, se uno dei due è libero, bene così. Nel senso -in termini legali, perché chiederò al vice di aiutarmi a liberarmi del corpo di Kogane. Tu sarai innocente e non ne saprai niente, non finirai in prigione, però mi devi aspettare, dopo la mia scarcerazione. possiamo sempre chiedere a Obara se vuole fare il capitano, così siamo liberi tutti e due e…”O, Futakuchi parla e parla e parla e parla e Aone pensa e pensa e pensa e pensa
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Kudos: 7
Collections: AoFuta Week 2020





	Cose di nessuna importanza

**Author's Note:**

> Mia mamma vorrebbero per me una vida loca e io per me voglio solo una borraccia che mantenga l’acqua fresca

_ Nel flusso indefinito del tempo e degli stati d'animo, gran parte della storia è incisa nei sensi. E cose di nessuna importanza, insostituibili, ritornano così all'improvviso, in un caffè d'inverno.  _ **_(Banana Yoshimoto, Kitchen)_ **

  
  
  


**_Primavera_ **

_ Testimonianza Uno: Nametsu Mei _

_ Futakuchi Kenji, capitano della squadra di pallavolo della Date Tech, è la persona peggiore in questo mondo. Gli voglio un gran bene. Egoista, stupido, impulsivo e con una testa calda, guida la squadra con ripicca e orgoglio E anche loro gli vogliono bene, nonostante i suoi evidenti difetti. È di sicuro ancora troppo immaturo per essere davvero un punto di riferimento, ma è una cosa buona che i più giovani sono spesso ciechi ai difetti di chi è più grande. Il suo più grande problema è che è sicuro di questo affetto che proviamo per lui e, invece di renderlo una persona migliore, questa sicurezza tira fuori il peggio di lui. _

Kenji spinge uno dei bottoni del distributore automatico e, nonostante sia già aprile, fa ancora freddo, deve nascondere il mento e il naso dietro la sciarpa verde, che gli ha dato la sua mamma, prima di uscire di casa. Se uscissero di scuola durante il pomeriggio e non rimanessero ad allenarsi, non dovrebbero sopportare tutto questo freddo. Ma non ha voglia di lamentarsi anche di questo. Il clima è fuori dalla sua portata, meglio concentrarsi sulle cose che può cambiare. Del caffè lo avrebbe riscaldato e lo avrebbe tenuto sveglio fino a quando non arriverà l’autobus per tornare a casa. Anche se si sente esausto. In corpo e mente, in realtà, perché essere il capitano di una squadra è estenuante, essere il capitano di una squadra durante il proprio ultimo anno è ancora più estenuante.

Nessuno gli aveva detto che l’ultimo anno di liceo sarebbe stato così. Sente le spalle tutte intorpidite. E l’anno è soltanto iniziato. “Come faremo a sopravvivere a tutto questo, Aone?” chiede, sbattendo la fronte contro il distributore automatico. Parte del suo respiro si solidifica, diventando tante goccioline contro il vetro, e Kenji sente il bisogno di strusciare la fronte e lasciarsi cadere sul marciapiede e poi lasciarsi morire per il freddo, nella speranza di una gelata tardiva e riposare. Sarebbe così bello poter dormire per nove ore consecutive. Nove ore. È sicuro di averne dormite solo tre, questa notte.

Ha premuto il pulsante del distributore automatico con la fronte. Non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa sia caduto dietro lo sportello. Spera non sia latte fresco, o giura che si butta per davvero sul marciapiede. “Kogane sta migliorando, però” cerca un lato positivo, inginocchiandosi sul cemento. “Che bello.” Si gira verso Aone, seduto alla fermata dell’autobus, con le ginocchia aperte e le mani unite. Non porta mai i guanti. Dovrebbe iniziare a farlo, invece. Così come dovrebbe iniziare a portare una sciarpa e una giacca più pesante. Dice che per tenerlo caldo c’è il grasso corporeo. Mah. Non funziona proprio così. Kenji non è bravo in chimica o biologia ma… no, non crede che funzioni così. E Aone non si sta muovendo, quindi tanto vale tornare a concentrarsi sul distributore automatico.

Apre lo sportello e giocherella con la lattina, chiedendo agli dei che sia di caffè, perché non ha controllato, non ha davvero altri spicci. Caffè, caffè, caffè, non tè freddo, per favore. Chi è così pazzo da prendere del tè freddo quando fa così freddo? “Tu non ti lamenti mai, eh Aone?” chiede, alzando di nuovo il mento. Intorno a loro è buio. Il sole è tramontato davvero tanto tempo fa. L’ultimo autobus per arrivare fino in città dovrebbe passare tra qualche minuto. “Dovresti lamentarti di più” continua Kenji, prendendo la lattina e tirandola fuori. Caffè freddo. Dai. Qualcuno lo deve proprio odiare. “Sai che dicono che fa bene lamentarsi? Non è che tieni tutto dentro e poi un giorno mi esplodi contro Kogane, vero?”

Kenji guarda come Aone inclina un pochino la testa e sorride. Già, infatti, come se il dolce e delicato Aone potesse mai fare una cosa del genere. È più probabile che Kenji sbotti contro Koganegawa perché continua a fare tutto quello che gli viene in mente e perché ha un carattere così solare che gli viene voglia di farlo piangere, così, solo per il gusto di farlo.

“Vuoi del caffè freddo? Ho sbagliato bottone” mormora, avvicinandosi alla fermata dell’autobus. Ci mette poco ad arrivare vicino ad Aone e ancora meno a sedercisi vicino e incrociare le braccia, per riscaldarsi un po’. Sarà anche aprile, ma le temperature si abbassano in fretta e sembrano rialzarsi con così tanta lentezza da uccidere le persone come lui. “Dico solo che io sono capitano, e okay, la maggior parte delle riunioni me le devo fare io e devo rimanere fino a tardi a sentire il coach dirmi cose che capisco ma fino a un certo punto e -l’essere capitano ha dato la scusa ai ragazzini di venirmi a parlare dei loro problemi. Dei loro problemi, Aone! Come se io sapessi che cosa fare nel caso qualcuno continuasse a mettere dei ragni nel mio zaino. Tu che faresti? Io mi terrei i ragni, a questo punto. Lo so che non sono proprio gli animali domestici migliori del mondo, ma -no, forse li ucciderei. Non porta sfortuna se li uccido, vero?”

Aone scuote la testa. Non sembra provare freddo. Magari è vera la storia dei grassi e dei muscoli e dei carboidrati. Alla fine, chi la studia Biologia?

Kenji sbuffa mezza risata. “Sì, mi immaginavo che non portasse sfortuna, era solo per chiedertelo. È Fukiage, comunque. Lui continua a trovare dei ragni nello zaino. Io gli ho chiesto: ma credi di sapere chi fa queste cose? E lui mi ha detto: no, altrimenti non verrei a chiederlo a te. E io gli ho detto: ma scusa ma cosa credi che io possa fare a questo punto? E lui mi fa: beh, non lo so, sei il capitano, qualcosa dovresti fare,  _ senpai. _ Senpai! Lo ha detto con quel sarcasmo che… quei ragazzini devono essere messi al loro posto.”

Aone gira un po’ la testa dalla parte opposta, per nascondere il viso. Ah-ha. Come se Futakuchi non lo conoscesse.

“Non ridere, Aone. Questa è roba seria. Non mi rispettano Vogliono mangiare il mio corpo e la mia anima. E mi chiedevo, lo vogliono fare anche con te? Ti prego, dimmi di no. Altrimenti scelgo un altro vice, eh. Non c’è bisogno che ti sforzi. Simbolicamente tu sei la nostra punta di diamante, non posso permettermi che ti affatichi. Fukiage ti ha detto qualcosa sui ragni? Ho l’impressione che a te invece rispettino. Quegli ingrati.”

“Non dovrebbero?” chiede Aone con un sopracciglio alzato.

Kenji ruota gli occhi. “Non era quello che volevo dire” risponde, scuotendo la testa. “Sto solo dicendo che…” Giocherella con le dita e abbassa la testa. Gli sembra davvero stupido doverlo dire ad alta voce. Forse non dovrebbe proprio dire niente. Sente il petto caldo. Bene. Prima aveva freddo. Si sistema i capelli, schiacciandoli contro la cute. “Dico solo che tu non ti lamenti mai, con me, quindi non lo so, se magari quei ragazzini ti hanno mancato di rispetto -non lo so, vado a dare un pugno in testa a Kogane. E voglio anche dire che l’accoppiata Kogane-Sakunami non mi piace molto, eh. Sakunami era un così bravo ragazzo, quell’alzatore da due soldi me lo sta rovinando.”

Aone sbuffa.

Kenji lo spinge piano con una mano sulla spalla. “Ti ho detto di non metterti a ridere” borbotta. Poi si passa le mani sul viso. “Fai sempre così tu. Forse sei tu che mi stai prosciugando la vita, non Kogane.”

Aone sbuffa un’altra risata, questa volta si porta una mano sulle labbra e guarda verso il basso. Ah, quindi lo sa che così fa solo diventare matto Kenji. È solo che non gli importa, uh? 

Kenji è più bravo con le parole di quanto lo sia Aone. Su questo non c’è niente da dire. Aone è timido, è facile offenderlo, è anche facile che lui offenda e che crei dei malintesi in giro per le strade. E quei malintesi sarebbero anche divertenti, se questo non ferisse, in un modo o nell’altro, Aone. Comunicare è difficile. Su questo possono essere d’accordo entrambi. Kenji è più bravo a usare le parole, ma non per questo è più bravo a comunicare. Non è stupido. Lo sa. 

“Hai freddo?” chiede Aone. Tiene le mani unite tra le gambe e ha piegato un po’ la schiena, per poter guardare Kenji negli occhi. Ah. Il dolce e delicato Aone che cambia argomento anche quando non dovrebbe farlo.

“La squadra ti chiede di fare più di quanto tu possa fare?” gli chiede a sua volta Kenji, con mezzo sorriso. Aone lo conosce da tre anni. A Kenji piacciono le persone come lui. Hanno qualcosa di nascosto che ti sembra di poter vedere e che, in un qualche modo, sei fortunato a poter vedere. Aone può far paura ma -ma non fa paura. Aone può sembrare dolce, ma anche lui sa dare colpi bassi. È gentile, ma sa anche chiudere la bocca a chi deve essere zittito. È una bella opera d’arte complicata, il suo amico. Kenji appoggia la guancia sulla mano e tiene la testa inclinata. Sorride. “Lo vuoi il mio caffè freddo, o devo bermelo io?”

Aone si muove a disagio sul posto. Abbassa lo sguardo, distogliendolo da Kenji. Sembra volersi fare piccolo. Succede spesso, nell’ultimo mese.

“Guarda che io mi fido di te, okay?” cerca di dire Kenji, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Ti ho chiesto di essere il mio vice perché noi le cose le facciamo insieme. Siamo  _ Futakuchi e Aone, _ un pacchetto unico, mica ci possono separare. Quindi se mi dici che fare il vice è troppo, io lo capisco, non cambia niente. Ti sto dicendo che quei ragazzini fanno venire voglia di pianificare un omicidio, quindi, davvero, se uno dei due è libero, bene così. Nel senso -in termini legali, perché chiederò al vice di aiutarmi a liberarmi del corpo di Kogane. Tu sarai innocente e non ne saprai niente, non finirai in prigione, però mi devi aspettare, dopo la mia scarcerazione. Saremo sempre un pacchetto unico… possiamo sempre chiedere a Obara se vuole fare il capitano, così siamo liberi tutti e due e…”

Aone alza un sopracciglio. Okay. Niente scherzi, quindi. Non è in vena di battute.

“Ultimamente sei strano” sospira Kenji. “Per questo ho pensato che fosse -la faccenda del vice. Se mi dici che non è così… sono i compiti? Se vuoi, studiamo insieme. Potremo dormire solo tre ore al giorno, ma posso aiutarti a distruggere la tua salute fisica per mantenere i voti mediocri, come i miei.”

Aone ruota gli occhi e si gira verso Kenji. Quindi non è neanche questo. Uhm. “Hai freddo?” gli chiede di nuovo. 

Kenji aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sembra una domanda importante. Forse c’è una risposta giusta e una sbagliata. Forse deve pensare bene a quello che sta per rispondere. “No.” Sbatte le palpebre e si tira un po’ indietro. No dovrebbe essere una buona risposta, vero? Forse se avesse detto di sì, Aone lo avrebbe preso in giro. O forse no, Aone non è quel tipo di persona. Beh. “Voglio solo darti il mio caffè freddo.”

Aone abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo. Stava tenendo la sua cartella con una mano, stretta, come se ci fosse qualcosa di molto importante dentro, ma, quando Kenji risponde, la lascia andare. E c’è qualcosa nel suo viso, una micro-espressione che Kenji perde, ma che sente che è davvero molto triste. Come quando perde un punto per la squadra. Come quando sbaglia a comunicare con qualcuno. Aone prende la lattina dalle mani di Kenji e annuisce. “Okay” mormora, stringendola. “L’ho preso.”

Kenji si morde l’interno delle guance. “C’è qualcosa che non va? Sei strano. Mi vuoi dire qualcosa? Non ti piace il caffè? Ma…” Aone beve il caffè. Zuccherato. Ah. Forse è questo. “Se non ti piace, lascia perdere, eh. Lo porto a mia madre, lei ne beve tantissimo, oppure me lo bevo io, era solo…” Aone stringe la lattina. Kenji non sa perché, ma ha l’istinto di chiedere scusa. Deve aver detto qualcosa di stupido. Cerca di ripassare tutto quello che ha detto da quando loro due stanno da soli. Hanno parlato della squadra, del coach, hanno parlato dei colloqui per parlare del loro futuro. È stato in quel momento? Ha detto qualcosa di stupido in quel momento?

“A me piace stare con te” dice Aone.

Kenji si morde l’interno della guancia. “Piace anche a me” risponde. Forse ci sta pensando troppo. Ci deve star pensando troppo. Sì, forse è questo. Ci sta pensando troppo. Posa la fronte sul braccio di Aone, come se gli volesse dare una testata. “Sei così sentimentale, Aone.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Estate._ **

_ Testimonianza Due: Moniwa Kaname _

_ Futakuchi non è un cattivo ragazzo, così come nemmeno Aone è un cattivo ragazzo. Sono stato nella loro stessa squadra per due anni e loro non erano tanto diversi dagli altri ragazzi del loro anno. Erano tutti dei disastri. Futakuchi è molto empatico. Penso che sia per questo che è stato scelto come capitano dopo di me. È bravo a intuire i sentimenti altrui, è bravo a saperli usare per il proprio bene e quelli della squadra, sa come guidarli ed è bravo a mantenere una certa distanza con gli altri. Aone ha avuto fortuna ad averlo trovato, quindi. È bello quando incontri per la prima volta una persona con cui è facile parlare. Ma c’è un limite a quanto una persona può intuire di qualcun altro. È questo il problema. Se le basi di una comunicazione si trovano in solo uno dei due -allora non potrà mai esserci quel qualcosa in più, se è davvero questo quello che si vuole. _

  
  


Fa caldo. Ecco il problema, che fa un caldo bestiale e che il sole batte forte e che Kenji non ha finito i compiti in tempo e che domani cominceranno le lezioni e che lui non ha la più pallida idea di come recuperare tre settimane di dolce far nulla. Tira indietro la testa. Che importa della scuola? Adesso fa davvero troppo caldo. Posa la mano sul muretto e tira indietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. “Fammi copiare i compiti, Aone” lagna, tirandosi di lato e posando la fronte sul braccio di Aone. “Farò tutto quello che vuoi, poi. Ti compro dolci. Mi prendo cura della tua tartaruga. Le porterò tutta la verdure buona e tutta la frutta marcia. Mangiano così le tartarughe, vero?”

Aone si gira verso di lui e fa una smorfia. Gli schiaffa la mano in faccia e lo spinge un po’. E ha ragione, certo, perché fa un caldo bestiale, stare così vicini l’uno all’altro fa soltanto schifo e Kenji vorrebbe davvero tanto qualcosa di fresco, adesso. Qualsiasi cosa, che importa. Lagna come un bambino, con gli occhi chiusi e una smorfia. 

“Aone, per favore, fammi copiare i tuoi compiti. Prometto che farò tutto quello che vuoi. Ti porto la cartella per tutto il trimestre, ti compro il pranzo. Te lo compro per davvero, cosa vuoi mangiare? Verdura e frutta marcia anche tu, come la tua tartaruga?”

Aone ruota gli occhi. Kenji non riesce a non ridere. 

“Stavo scherzando!” esclama, alzando le mani in aria. “Lo sai che scherzo e che ti comprerei tutto il pranzo intero. Riso. Panini, se è quello che vuoi. Anche della carne, anche se non so come potrei permettermi carne tutti i giorni per un semestre intero, okay, ma troverei i soldi, Aone. Solo per te. Troverei i soldi. Fammi copiare i tuoi compiti.”

“No.”

Kenji lagna di nuovo, muovendo la testa indietro. “Sei così crudele. Sei crudele. Mi vuoi morto. Lo sai che avevo bisogno di riprendermi. È stato bruttissimo il primo trimestre e poi quando avrei dovuto fare i compiti? Durante la Golden Week mi avete torturato e -quanto li odio quelli della Karasuno. Quell’Ennoshita -il loro nuovo capitano. Non è per niente all’altezza dell’ultimo. Per classe, dico. Ti ricordi come mi ha preso la mano? Cosa pensa che mi stia a significare? No. In un incontro di braccio di ferro io avrei vinto. Capito? Io. Se non ti fossi messo in mezzo, lo sai che io avrei vinto, vero Aone? Lui e quel suo vice là, il pelato. Non mi piacciono per niente. Ho una voglia matta di prenderli a calci nel sedere e umiliarli anche durante le primaverili. Tu ne hai voglia?”

Aone alza lo sguardo verso il cielo. “Sì” risponde alla fine, con un mezzo sospiro.

“Eh. Lo so. Perché sono insopportabili. Uh, noi siamo andati alle Nazionali già una volta, gne gne. Beh, anche noi. Non per questo andiamo a dirlo in giro in continuazione. E poi, sai che ti dico? Secondo me, li battiamo di nuovo. Mi avete torturato per batterli di nuovo, quindi spero proprio che li battiamo anche questo Novembre. Devono proprio mangiare la nostra polvere. Mi devo concentrare sulla squadra, stare dietro ai miglioramenti dei primini. Tipo, non sono molto bravi col muro, quei ragazzini, eh? Sono proprio da allenare. Per questo ti dico che non ho il tempo per fare i compiti. Fammi copiare, dai Aone.”

Aone alza un lato delle labbra e ruota gli occhi. Ah. Quindi c’è speranza. Ci sono delle crepe qui. Ci si può lavorare. 

“Non ti faccio un po’ di pena? Tutto questo lavoro sulle mie spalle? Oh, povero Futakuchi che non ha un attimo di pace.” Si porta una mano sulla fronte. Fa un caldo bestiale. Sta sudando tantissimo. Forse dovrebbe smettere di muoversi così tanto. Non vede l’ora di arrivare a casa, lì c’è l’aria condizionata e può continuare a cercare di corrompere Aone. “Non è possibile fare tutti quei compiti entro domani. Lo so che lo fai solo per salvare la faccia. Posso sempre rubare il quaderno di Obara e fingere di aver sbagliato gli esercizi che dovevo fare. Oppure lo posso prendere da Pantalons. È un tipo sveglio lui. Mi crederebbero, sai? Anche se rubassi i compiti di uno sveglio. Ho fatto una cosa del genere in primo. Quando mi hanno sospeso dal club per una settimana perché avevo copiato i compiti.” Kenji ride. “Essere un uomo in carriera è difficile, Aone!”

Aone inclina un po’ la testa e continua a sorridere. Gli dà un colpetto sulla fronte con due dita. “Fa caldo” gli dice. Uhm. Forse Kenji si era di nuovo avvicinato troppo? Beh, non se n’era reso conto, quindi non c’era molto che poteva fare. Si muove un po’ di lato, per dare spazio ad Aone e sospira. Aone lo osserva. “Hai sete?”

Kenji ci pensa su. Assottiglia lo sguardo. “Sì, ho sete.” Si guarda intorno, ma alla fermata dell’autobus davanti casa di Aone non c’è nessun distributore automatico. Anche se ha sete l’unica opzione che ha è morire di sete e per colpa di un'insolazione. Ma ha sempre fatto così caldo d’estate? Si sentono le cicale. Sembrano voler sfidare Kenji a chi fa più rumore. Beh, loro non devono usare la gola, quindi partono avvantaggiate, non è una sfida equa. “Non ci si può fare niente, però.” Chissà se adesso la mano di Aone sta sudando. Ha sete, per questo gli ha chiesto se anche lui…? Oppure è per qualche altro motivo? Non gli piace quando d’estate fa così caldo, perché non si può sedere vicino ad Aone, o posargli la fronte su un braccio o avere nessun altro tipo di contatto, senza che risulti sudato o innaturale. D’inverno le persone si avvicinano di più perché hanno freddo. L’estate invece tiene i corpi separati. È un po’ una rottura. 

Kenji si gratta la testa e sospira. Neanche in questo può farci niente. Le sue mani stanno sudando. Sarebbe davvero meglio non toccare Aone, adesso. 

E gli suda anche il culo. Non vuole essere volgare, ma i pantaloni d’estate devono essere una specie di punizione divina per chissà che cosa. Che crimine ha fatto l’umanità per meritarsi il sudore dal sedere, mentre si sta seduti su una panchina bollente di metallo? Kenji si fa aria con la mano. Scuote un po’ la testa.  _ Gli suda il culo. _

Aone apre la sua cartella (quella che sta portando con sé insieme ai compiti delle vacanze) e tira fuori una borraccia dello stesso colore del bambù. La posa sulle cosce di Kenji. 

Uhm. Kenji non vuole davvero essere maleducato, e non vuole offendere Aone (davvero, il suo amico ha un cuore sensibile, deve fare di tutto per proteggerlo da qualsiasi cattiveria, anche se questo vuol dire dover limitare alcuni commenti). Prende la borraccia tra le mani. Sono sotto il sole da ore, quindi dubita che quest’acqua possa essere fresca. Se non si fossero fermati a salutare Nametsu adesso sarebbe di sicuro più fresca. E poi Nametsu non se lo merita il loro saluto. Ugh. Tutte perdite oggi, per Kenji. Apre la borraccia. “Grazie” mormora. E pensa ti prego non acqua calda ti prego non acqua calda ti prego non acqua calda. E l’acqua non è calda. Kenji alza le sopracciglia e si gira verso Aone e vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma… aveva così tanta sete…

“È il metallo” spiega Aone, indicando la borraccia. “Tiene l’acqua fresca.”

Kenji tira giù la borraccia e sbatte le palpebre. “La tiene davvero fresca” ripete ed è così felice di averne avuto la prova. “Sei così bravo a scegliere le borracce Aone. D’ora in poi la scegli tu la mia. Ne ho una di plastica ma tutte le volte che mi muovo di casa si riscalda in fretta. Infatti…” Kenji apre la sua cartella, girandosi, per poi tirare fuori la sua borraccia gialla e premerla sulla guancia di Aone. “Lo senti? È bollente. Non avrei mai potuto bere l’acqua dentro quella roba. Invece la tua! È anche fresca fuori! Pensavo che la mia fosse professionale. Dicono che le portano così i ciclisti che vanno su per le montagne, ma forse la tua lo è molto di più! È da dire però che ero a corto di soldi quando l’ho presa e ne avevo bisogno. Uhm. Dove l’hai presa tu? Giù in città?”

Aone annuisce. Spinge via la borraccia gialla con la mano.

Kenji anche annuisce, allora, tirando indietro la sua borraccia. “Un giorno di questi mi dici dove, va bene? Così ne abbiamo una simile. Tipo borracce coordinate! Ne prendo anche io una di questo colore?” Ride un po’, poi tira giù la testa, con un sospiro. “Fa davvero tanto caldo.”

“Bevi” consiglia Aone, con la testa inclinata. 

Non era proprio del caldo che Kenji adesso si sta lamentando, ma non importa che Aone non lo abbia capito. Nessuno se ne sarebbe reso conto. Lui è troppo codardo per dire certe cose. Non sa a che cosa serva avere la lingua così sciolta, se poi le cose importanti non riesce a dirle. Si gira verso Aone e gli preme la sua borraccia in guancia. La borraccia di Aone è fresca, al contrario di quella sua. Quando fa freddo, l’unica cosa che Kenji riesce ad offrirgli è del caffè freddo. Quando invece fa caldo, riesce a dargli solo una borraccia calda. Non riesce davvero a sincronizzarsi con i bisogni di Aone. Che tristezza. 

Aone fa una smorfia. Kenji sorride. “Se ci fosse una fontana, qui intorno, te la riempirei di nuovo” gli dice. “Ma penso di volertela finire quest’acqua, quindi ti passo un po’ della freschezza, no? Così posso sentirmi meno in colpa.”

Aone sbatte le palpebre, distoglie lo sguardo. Sembra star pensando a che cosa dovrebbe dire. Non che Kenji volesse una vera e propria risposta. Ma se gliela vuole dare (anche se seguendo questo strano discorso) la può aspettare. Ha della pazienza. Non tantissima, ma abbastanza. Sta ancora aspettando che gli escano dei peli sul mento. Questo la dice lunga su quanto a lungo può aspettare (e su quanto possa essere illuso, secondo quello che dice la sua mamma).

“Mi piace darti cose” dice Aone, alla fine. Posa la mano sul polso di Kenji e allontana la borraccia dal suo viso. “Sono molto contento di dare a te cose.”

Kenji aggrotta le sopracciglia. Guarda la borraccia. Poi torna a guardare Aone. Sembra molto serio. Forse ha perso un passaggio. Le mani di Aone sono molto calde. Un po’ sudate. Non gli dà poi così tanto fastidio. “Grazie” gli risponde, con un sorriso. 

Quella doveva essere la risposta giusta, perché gli occhi di Aone hanno brillato, anche se per poco. Kenji è contento di aver reso un amico felice, anche se non ha la più pallida idea di come abbia fatto.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Autunno._ **

_ Testimonianza Tre: Onagawa Taro _

_ Il motivo per cui abbiamo scelto che Futakuchi e Aone fossero capitano e vice è che non vorremmo mai e poi mai dover affrontare tutti i compiti di capitano e vice. Sono bastate poche parole per convincere Futakuchi che invece lui tutte quelle responsabilità le voleva. Ma è anche vero che eravamo e siamo sicuri che lui fosse la scelta migliore. È sempre stato in campo, conosce gli avversari, li sa studiare, ha sempre in testa una strategia. E sa come deve comportarsi fuori dal campo. Ed è divertente. Seguirlo è divertente, Ascoltarlo è divertente. Vederlo litigare con gli altri capitani anche è divertente... Aone lo abbiamo scelto come vice perché è l’unico che sa quando dire basta a Futakuchi. È anche l’unico che lui ascolta. Sarebbe stato un anno triste per Futakuchi, se vicino a lui non avesse un vice di cui fidarsi _

  
  
  


Sono cadute davvero tante foglie e nessuno le ha ancora raccolte. Kenji riesce a vedere solo le sue scarpe da ginnastica e la tuta e il cemento e le foglie per terra e ogni tanto poi, non vede nulla, perché è tutto annacquato dalle lacrime e lui non riesce a… comunque non ha potuto piangere davanti agli altri. Dai. Su. È un capitano. Non può mettersi a piangere perché hanno perso. Avevano già vinto alle interliceali. Quell’Ennoshita glielo aveva detto: ora vincete voi, la prossima volta chissà. E perdere fa parte del gioco. Non poteva piangere. Quindi ha sorriso, accarezzato la testa dei più piccoli, ha detto uau, oggi anche Kogane ha fatto del suo meglio, siete stati bravi. E poi ha ricordato che l’autobus non avrebbe aspettato nessuno, che sarebbero partiti anche se non fossero tutti lì dentro. Non ha pianto. È stato bravo.

Non ha pianto appena hanno perso. Non ha pianto mentre parlava con la squadra. Non ha pianto durante il viaggio di ritorno. Non ha pianto quando lo hanno salutato e gli hanno detto che si sarebbero visti a scuola. La mamma dice che da piccolo non faceva che piangere, quando le cose non andavano come voleva lui. Piangeva con la bocca aperta, gridando verso l’alto, coi pugni chiusi. Come un bambino. Ma questa volta non ha pianto. E adesso ha voglia di piangere, ma se lo dovesse fare -vorrebbe farlo in silenzio.

Aone rimane seduto accanto a lui, controlla che l’autobus per andare a casa non passi, con le braccia incrociate. Non si lamenta mai di niente, lui. Che ogni tanto a Kenji venga voglia di piangere gli fa bruciare le orecchie per l’imbarazzo. 

“Ehi, Aone” lo chiama, con la voce roca. Non riesce ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. Si vergogna troppo. Detesta la vergogna. “Dovevamo lasciarla la squadra, secondo te?” Si passa le mani sul viso e spera che Aone non abbia visto nessuna lacrima, nessun dispiacere in lui. Sarebbe umiliante. “Quando Moniwa-san aveva detto che avrebbe lasciato la squadra a noi -era per farla ricostruire prima delle interliceali di quest’anno. E abbiamo vinto, perché Sasaya-san, Moniwa-san e Kamasaki-san sono stati -non sono stati egoisti e quindi sapevamo che cosa potevamo fare e che cosa no. Era stato un sacrificio per loro. Loro volevano continuare a giocare, anche se non lo hanno mai detto, vero? A giocare con noi. Ma hanno lasciato per la squadra e invece noi non abbiamo lasciato la squadra. Siamo stati un po’ egoisti e arroganti e pensavamo che saremmo riusciti a vincere anche per le primaverili, ma non abbiamo vinto. Abbiamo solo rallentato la squadra. Abbiamo rallentato la squadra?”

Aone non risponde. Kenji non si aspettava una risposta, comunque. Struscia le mani contro la tuta. Non riesce nemmeno a concentrarsi sul clima o le foglie rosse e gialle e marroni per terra. Se lo sta chiedendo dall’inizio delle primaverili. Forse da un po’ prima. Sono stati egoisti, loro quattro? Volevano continuare a giocare, sono stati troppo avventati? E cosa dice di lui il suo essere stato il primo capitano da anni che ha deciso di non lasciare la squadra dopo le interliceali? Che cosa dice di lui come persona?

“Se ci fossimo ritirati prima, anche se la squadra avesse perso, avrebbero già ricominciato a crescere. Avrebbe fatto bene a loro come squadra, non pensi? Come ha fatto bene a noi. I colossi -i terzi dei colossi veri si possono permettere di rimanere anche dopo la fine delle interliceali. Noi non siamo mai stati colossi veri. Che cosa ci è venuto in mente? Cosa -che cosa ci ha posseduto per prendere questa decisione?” Alza lo sguardo su Aone, che lo sta ascoltando in silenzio, ma sta guardando la strada davanti a loro. Sta pensando.

Sanno entrambi che la decisione di rimanere nel club era una decisione inconsueta. Il coach li aveva avvertiti che, nel momento stesso in cui avrebbero perso anche solo un punto sui test di prova, non li avrebbe fatti entrare in palestra. Si sono impegnati tantissimo per rimanere in squadra. Kenji ha anche studiato. Non si è messo a copiare i compiti a casa. Ha seguito le lezioni. Ha migliorato i suoi voti notevolmente, per quello che dicono i professori. Ha sacrificato tempo e spazio e tante cose che gli stavano care per rimanere nel club. Ha fatto la scelta sbagliata? Tutto questo era per… 

“Era quello che volevamo” dice Aone.

Kenji sobbalza sul posto, si gira verso di lui e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo. “Anche io” mormora. “Volevo -non volevo non giocare più. Andare in palestra e non far parte della squadra. Non volevo questo.” Si morde il labbro, sente le sopracciglia arcuate. 

“Un po’ egoista.” Aone gli mostra il palmo della mano. “Va bene così.”

Kenji gli guarda la mano, gli viene di nuovo voglia di piangere. Comunque le decisioni sono state prese e le cose sono successe e loro hanno comunque perso. Ha migliorato i suoi voti, dormito pochissimo, ha quasi fatto una rissa col vice della Karasuno, ma comunque è ancora qui. E si è divertito. E ha potuto giocare con Aone. Le conseguenze delle sue decisioni cadono sia su di lui che sulla squadra. Non è stato un buon capitano. Deve chiedere scusa. Però… Kenji posa la mano su quella di Aone e intreccia le loro dita insieme, deglutendo. Non ci vede molto. Ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Posa la fronte sul braccio di Aone e non può sopportare l’idea che lo veda piangere, anche se ora non riesce a non piangere. 

Si rende conto solo in quel momento che anche Aone, forse, piange. Forse aveva bisogno lui di una spalla su cui piangere, ma Kenji è così… è così incapace, da non riuscire a offrirgli nemmeno questo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Inverno._ **

_ Testimonianza Quattro: Koganegawa Kanji _

_ Futakuchi-senpai è la persona che più mi ha insegnato cose nel club di pallavolo. Anche Aone-senpai mi ha insegnato molto. Anche Sakunami-kun. Le squadre sono fatte così migliori. Me lo hanno insegnato loro. Quando sbagli, qualcuno ti aiuta. Quando cade la palla, non è un problema, basta pensare a non farla cadere più. Quando la palla viene da te, gridi mia! e allora tutti sanno che la palla è tua e che non si devono preoccupare. Mi piace perché nessuno dopo che tu hai chiamato la palla corre verso di te, tutti si fidano a lasciarti una palla che hai ricevuto. Se ce la fai o meno dipende da te, ma quella fiducia che ti danno -l’hai costruita prima, hai fatto in modo che gli altri non pensassero ugh, di nuovo lui, ci farà perdere un punto. E anche tu mostri la tua fiducia. Mi piace Futakuchi-sanpai, lui ha sempre protetto le palle in aria. Aone-senpai ha sempre protetto tutti. Quando sono entrato in squadra la prima volta, ho pensato che Aone-senpai fosse incredibile e poi mi sono sentito molto triste, perché dicono che le persone forti sono spesso molto sole. Aone-senpai protegge noi, e chi protegge Aone-senpai? Futakuchi-senpai non lo vedi subito, perché sempre vicino ad Aone-senpai. Ma deve essere forte, perché lui ha la fiducia di Aone-senpai. Non lo lascia mai solo. _

  
  


Fa freddo. Kenji sbuffa e struscia le mani sui pantaloni della divisa. “Fa freddo” lagna, perché se non si lagna del tempo su questa panchina non è davvero felice. Passa il caffè caldo (non ha sbagliato a premere il tasto, questa volta)(la maturità è anche questo.)(Kenji si dà una pacca immaginaria sulla spalla, perché è davvero cresciuto molto.)(Bravo, bravo.) ad Aone. Tiene un lato delle labbra alzato. Fa freddo. È riuscito a dare ad Aone del caffè caldo. Che importa di tutto il resto. La sua carriera liceale può dirsi completa, perché è riuscito a fare questo singolo gesto, senza altri errori.

Kenji non è di cattivo umore e non è nemmeno di buon umore. Le giornate senza il club sono -giornate. Ha smesso di studiare, per la cronaca, che potevano fargli? Sospenderlo dal club? Ma per favore. Il problema è che quelle cose che ha studiato con Aone gli sono rimaste per bene impresse nella testa quindi sta ancora vivendo di rendita e per adesso le cose non sembrano poter andare storto. Non ha intenzione di entrare in nessuna università. Preso il diploma andrà là dove deve andare, o, come dice suo padre, dritto nei cantieri edilizi. Ha abbastanza muscoli per lavorare lì. Non è una brutta vita. In quanto studente non ha mai potuto lavorare, ma non pensa che sia poi così tremendo lavorare in un cantiere. 

“Diventare adulti è un bel viaggio, eh” continua, dondolando le spalle. Aone sembra molto pensieroso. È quasi un anno che gli sembra molto pensieroso e Kenji non lo ha mai visto così. Non ha mai passato del tempo senza capire che cosa Aone stesse pensando. Nel senso. Non ci ha mai messo così tanto a capire quale fosse il problema. È da aprile che Aone sembra star pensando a qualcosa. Kenji pensava avesse qualcosa a che fare con la pallavolo, ma no. Pensava avesse a che fare con la scuola, ma no. Pensava avesse a che fare col fatto che sono al terzo anno (alla fine del terzo anno, poi), ma… chissà, forse è questo. 

Aone non risponde. Tiene la mano ben stretta intorno alla cartella. Uhm. Beh, allora. 

“Non so che cosa farci con questa divisa. Mamma dice di tenerla, in caso un giorno avessi un figlio. E poi, però, ci pensi che cosa strana che un giorno potrei avere un figlio e che questo figlio potrebbe decidere di frequentare il mio stesso liceo e che forse tra trenta anni o forse di più, ci sarà una squadra liceale di pallavolo e che ci saranno dei giocatori, che ancora non sono nati e che saranno dei diciassettenni o diciottenni che avranno la nostra stessa posizione in campo e verranno chiamati il Muro di Ferro, proprio come noi. È strano, non pensi? Ci sarà un’altra vita ma ci saranno sempre cose che non cambieranno. Magari si ricorderanno ancora di noi. Ti immagini? Sarebbe bello.”

Aone mantiene la fronte corrugata. C’è davvero qualcosa che non va, quindi. Kenji non pensa che lo stia ascoltando. 

Fa freddo. Kenji può muoversi un po’ più vicino ad Aone e posare la fronte sul suo braccio, come ha sempre fatto, tutti gli anni per tutto l’anno ad eccezione delle estati, quando fa caldo e Kenji non vuole sporcare con il sudore le magliette di Aone. “Chissà che cosa farò io tra trent’anni” riprende con un sospiro. “A volte ci penso. Mi sembra così strano pensarmi adulto, quasi vecchio, con un po’ di capelli bianchi. Non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa potrei star facendo. Non so nemmeno che cosa voglio fare tra trent’anni, sembra essere un momento così lontano che… col diploma posso fare lo stage. Dopo lo stage, non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa fare.” Ride piano. “Però ho pensato che di sicuro il Muro di Ferro ci sarà ancora. Che cosa strana, eh?” Alza il mento, per guardare Aone che si inumidisce le labbra. Che strano. “Hai freddo?” gli chiede, tirandosi su.

Aone abbassa lo sguardo verso di lui e poi prende in mano la sua cartella. Sembra una cosa importante questa. Ci sono cose che Aone non aveva detto? Progetti che vuole portare avanti lontano da Miyagi? Vuole dirgli che cosa farà lui tra trent’anni? Kenji sbatte le palpebre. Abbassa lo sguardo verso la cartella di Aone. Aone è esitante. Giocherella con il bottone. Lo chiude e lo riapre. 

“Tu…” inizia a chiedere a Kenji, ma corruccia di nuovo la fronte. Prende un respiro profondo. Si gira di nuovo verso Kenji e sembra volerlo sbranare. Se Kenji lo conoscesse meno, adesso sarebbe spaventato. Ma conosce bene Aone. Conosce le sue espressioni. Aone, in questo momento, è terrorizzato. 

“Va tutto bene?” gli chiede, con la testa inclinata. Posa una mano sul polso di Aone, per fermarlo dal giocare con il bottone della cartella. È troppo nervoso. Qualsiasi cosa sia, lo sta rendendo davvero troppo nervoso. “Non ci devi pensare per forza a cosa fare tra trent’anni, era solo per…”

Aone scuote la testa. Okay. Quindi non è davvero questo. Ha detto qualcos’altro? C’è qualcos’altro che ha detto e che forse non avrebbe dovuto dire e che…?

Aone si libera della mano di Kenji, con un gesto lento e apre la cartella. Cerca qualcosa, appena la trova rimane in silenzio a guardarla e Kenji è abbastanza paziente (solo con Aone)(non deve più essere paziente con nessun altro) da poter aspettare. Sembra una cosa importante. È una cosa molto importante?

“Tu” ricomincia Aone. Kenji deglutisce. Deve dare la risposta giusta. Sente che deve… “Hai freddo?”

Kenji prova come un deja-vu. Quasi un anno fa Aone gli ha fatto la stessa domanda. Di solito non la fa, perché Kenji non fa altro che lamentarsi del clima. Fa troppo freddo, d’inverno. Fa troppo caldo, d’estate. C’è troppo vento, in primavera. Mi cadono addosso troppe foglie, d’autunno. Non c’è davvero bisogno di chiedergli se ha freddo, quindi. Kenji lo ha già detto. Sì. Certo che ha freddo. Ha il naso ghiacciato. Usa la scusa del freddo per appiccicarsi ad Aone e rubargli un po’ di calore, che domande sono? Ma se glielo ha chiesto deve esserci un motivo, giusto? Quindi. “Sì” risponde, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Ho freddo.”

Aone annuisce. Guarda la sua cartella. Tira fuori un paio di guanti. Non sono guanti chissà quanto belli. Sembrano essere stati fatti a mano. Kenji si chiede se li ha cuciti Aone, oppure no. Hanno la punta dell’indice rossa, come quelli che sono touch-screen, o come si dice, ma il materiale non sembra essere quello giusto. Aone li guarda con la fronte corrucciata. Kenji non può nascondere di starli guardando più o meno con lo stesso sentimento di confusione.

Aone mostra il palmo della mano a Kenji e poi indica la mano destra di Kenji (quella più lontana da lui). Può sembrare strano che Kenji non esiti nemmeno un attimo a posare la mano sulla sua. Sono dei gesti così naturali, che lui nemmeno ci ha pensato, a dire la verità. E forse gli è sembrato più normale che Aone gli infilasse la mano nel guanto, piuttosto che vederlo fissare il vuoto per qualche minuto.

“Mi sta un po’ grande” ride Kenji, muovendo la mano. Non ha la più pallida idea del perché Aone gli abbia dato un guanto, ma, davvero, hanno superato comportamenti più strani e sente, lo sente nelle ossa e anche da quanto gli si sono arrossate le orecchie che è un gesto importante e che -e che è felice. Apre e chiude le dita della mano. “È davvero molto caldo” si complimenta.

Aone si muove sul posto, a disagio. C’è ancora un guanto sulla cartella, ma non ha chiesto a Kenji di infilarci dentro la mano. È importante. È davvero importante. Kenji ora non sente proprio freddo. E sente anche come il cuore gli batta e pompi sangue nelle sue orecchie, rendendogli difficile sentire qualsiasi cosa intorno a lui (che non sia Aone). L’autobus può passare adesso e a lui non importerebbe niente. Cosa vuole fare con quel guanto? Chi lo deve indossare?

Aone prende il guanto tra le mani e continua a guardare verso il basso. Lo indosserà lui?

Futakuchi è il nome di uno yokai. Vuol dire due bocche. È un buon nome di famiglia, dicono tutti, perché nessuno nella famiglia Futakuchi sta mai zitto. Per farti ascoltare non ti basta parlare, devi urlare, per farti valere devi avere idee migliori di quelli degli altri, e per avere ragione devi parlare, parlare, parlare. Kenji è bravo in questo. Lui ha sempre qualcosa da dire. Con Aone non ha mai dovuto alzare la voce. Con Aone non ha mai dovuto dimostrare nessun punto, continuando a parlare e parlare. E poteva dire cose stupide. E poteva dire cose cattive. Aone lo avrebbe ascoltato comunque. Avrebbe anche commentato. 

Futakuchi vuol dire due bocche. In questo momento, Kenji non riesce a dire una singola parola. Lo indosserai tu? Indosserai tu il guanto? È un guanto per me e uno per te? Perché non riesce a dire nemmeno una parola adesso che dovrebbe poter dire qualcosa? Ha la gola secca. Ugh. Aone. Aone, che cosa vuoi fare adesso? Che cosa mi vuoi dire? Mi vuoi dire quello che penso tu mi voglia dire? Aone? Aone. Aone? Kenji sente il suo cervello andare su di giri. Il suo stomaco andare sottosopra. È riuscito a dargli un caffè caldo d’inverno. Era così soddisfatto di quello che aveva fatto. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare che… non riusciva nemmeno a sperare che… tra trent’anni… non riusciva nemmeno a sognare che...

Aone continua a guardare il guanto. “Anche io” mormora, con la fronte corrucciata. “Ho freddo.” Si infila il secondo guanto nella mano sinistra, quella più lontana da Kenji. Ma non guarda Kenji in faccia. 

Aone non è una persona di così tante parole. Ne dice due o tre al giorno e solo perché è costretto. È un ragazzo timido. Ha problemi a fare amicizia perché il suo modo di essere e il suo aspetto sono diversi. È un gigante buono. A Kenji piace tantissimo. Perché lo ascolta, lo aiuta, ride alle sue storie. Gli dà consigli. Condivide con lui delle passioni. Aone è… non c’è niente che possa essere considerato negativo in Aone. E lo conosce da anni. Sa che è così. Kenji si inumidisce le labbra. A volte è difficile capirsi, ma a volte è molto semplice. Posa la fronte sul braccio di Aone, come ha sempre fatto e questa volta è lui che mostra il palmo della mano ad Aone.

“Era questo?” gli chiede, avvicinandosi a lui. Intreccia le dita tra quelle di Aone. Non fa così freddo, ma non importa. 

Lui non risponde. Kenji non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo, perché sa che si trovano nello stesso stato, in questo momento. Fa caldo. Potrebbe nevicare, comunque fa un caldo disumano, Kenji ha l’istinto di togliersi la sciarpa e provare a respirare, ma è difficile farlo accanto ad Aone e non ha nemmeno intenzione di staccarsi da lui. Sarebbe stupido. Sarebbe crudele. Ha anche paura di guardare il suo guanto. Potrebbe scomparire nel nulla. Non vuole che succeda, potrebbe sciuparlo, in un qualche modo. Potrebbe spezzare il momento o l’incantesimo o qualsiasi cosa sia questa. Ha paura di muoversi. Ha paura anche di parlare, nonostante sia la cosa che gli riesce meglio. 

Quanto ci hanno messo a mettersi i guanti? Gli sembra passata un’eternità.

Kenji deglutisce e si allontana dal braccio di Aone, ma non gli lascia andare la mano. “Era questo?” gli chiede di nuovo e allunga un po’ il collo, per poter sfiorare le labbra di Aone con le proprie. 

Ha esagerato ha esagerato ha esagerato. Era solo un guanto, Futakuchi Kenji, torna in te. Che cosa hai fatto? No, no, no, no, no, no. Era solo un guanto, dovrebbe… Aone si piega quel tanto che basta per far sfiorare di nuovo le loro labbra. Ah. Okay. Bene. Ora la testa di Kenji ha davvero smesso di funzionare. Tira giù la testa e nasconde il viso dietro il braccio di Aone ancora una volta. 

“Era questo” risponde Aone. 

La sua mano è calda. Ah, era questo. Era questo. Bene. Meno male. Era questo. Kenji è felice, era questo. Kenji riesce a malapena a respirare. Era questo. Stringe forte la mano di Aone. 

Era questo.


End file.
